Big Cats and Awkward Moments
by T-Tweak
Summary: Madison Moore wasn't the happiest boy when his mother told him that they were moving to Badger Lake - if anything, he was filled with hatred towards his parents. Once he got there, he attempted to make friends, but found no one eligible for that role. That was until he met his very own arch angel. Maybe more than friends is on the table. (Suck-ish summary, sorry! Please R&R!)
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers or Darkness Rising, they all belong to Ms. Kelley Armstrong. However, I do own Madison and his family, and Ally and her family.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Like the Angel**

Madison gave his mother a stern, almost frustrated glare. "We're going where?" He asked, spitting the words out like his tongue was seeping with dangerous, blood boiling venom.

His mother placed a calming, sympathetic hand on his shoulder, only for him to shrug it off. Her face hardened at his action, before turning back to that warm loving mother look. "Don't be so stubborn, Baby. It's a lovely, nature-based town called Badger Lake. You'll love it there, I promise you."

Madison bit the side of his cheek, trying to push aside the urge of snapping at his mother. He hated moving, and he hated meeting new people more. His mother had promised him that his best friend – Ally – would also be moving with him, but at last minute, his mother corrected herself and said that Ally was moving away to Alaska, not Canada.

The anger within him boiled at that point, and there was no way on earth that he was able to be the nice boy he promised to be. His parent had forced him to move around for too long, and he wanted to take a stand. However, he couldn't do that in a car with locked doors – mainly because the car had a roof and in no known universe would he be able to stand up in the car.

His little sister, Geraldine, was excited to move. Madison had assumed it was because she had no known friends at her old schools, and that she had goodness knows how many pen pals in Canada. Most were female, but the odd ones were male – all of her age, of course.

_'Seventeen years,'_ he thought. _'Seventeen years of them controlling my life.'_

All of those years made him cringe. He had always said he would take life into his own hands, but he never got the chance. His parents controlled him like they controlled his sister – like he was still a little child. He wasn't, he was old enough to make his own decisions.

The car pulled up and Madison spotted the many other teenagers that lived at Badger Lake. The first couple that caught his eye was a blonde girl and a brown haired boy making out on a beach. It made him shiver with disgust just watching it, and he quickly turned his head to look out of his window.

When the car braked and the driver took out his keys, his mother opened her door, and a gush of pure, untouched fresh air bellowed into the back seats of the car. Madison breathed in, smelling the nature that he would soon be living around.

This would be his new home, and he was sure as hell dreading it. The people seemed weird and the isolation seemed suspicious. Why his parents moved him into this new, horrible town where he knew no one he didn't know.

* * *

"Go on," his mother pressed, shoving him forward. He stumbled on the pavement, and nearly fell head first into the concrete – that was if his balance wasn't as good as it actually was. "Meet some new friends."

The word _'friends'_ left a bitter taste in Madison's mouth. A new friend was even worse. He liked his old friends, he liked Ally – he didn't want to go through that whole process again. Ally understood him, the weirdo's at Badger Lake wouldn't.

Madison scanned the surrounding area for a potential new friend, wandering off away from his mother. He didn't want to have her influence him to befriend someone he didn't like – and would never like in a million years. He wanted to be able to choose his own friends.

After scanning every single person that he could see, he found himself lost in the woodland surrounding. He couldn't see the lake in which everyone was hanging out at, so he was definitely lost.

_This is what happens when you take life into your own hands, Madison._

Madison searched around for an entrance, or an exit or just something! He couldn't stay in that woodland surrounding forever, he wouldn't survive. He had no food, no water and no clean clothes. Don't forget that he had no equipment to actually shower with.

_Gross._

With all his twists and turns, he was sure he was losing himself even more. It would have been impossible really, considering he was in the same spot he was in when he realised he was lost, but his mind was certainly becoming muddled.

"Badger Lake's that way," a deep voice spoke behind him, making Madison yell slightly in surprise. He spun around to face the mysterious voice, and it turned out to be a Native American of some sort. He was pointing to Madison's left, which would have been the Native American's right. "You're new here, right?"

Madison opened his mouth to speak, before clamping it shut. He wasn't going to give the boy the pleasure to laugh at him behind his back. Madison wasn't going to be the centre of everyone's jokes, everyone's humour.

"What's it to you?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders and Madison. "Nothing really, just a general question," the boy spoke as though it was no real interest to him who Madison was and what he was doing near Badger Lake. "So, are you?"

Madison ignored him, walking the way the Native American was pointing. He was sure the boy was having him on a game – he was sure that he would be the laugh of the whole town. However, he still walked that way. It was the only lead he had, so he had to take it.

"What are you?"

The question stunned Madison, making him stop in his tracks. It was one of the stupidest questions Madison had ever heard – he was a human being of course. What else would he be? Some supernatural creature? He was one hundred per cent sure they didn't exist.

Madison spun around to face the boy, jumping back when he noticed how close he actually was. Madison's jaw worked and his fists clenched as he huffed. The boy was dangerously close, and he hated when strangers were dangerously close.

"You win. I'm Madison, I've just moved here."

The boy burst out laughing at Madison, covering his mouth with his hand. "Madison? That's a girl's name!"

Madison growled a little. "It means son of Maud, it was originally a boy's name."

The boy rolled his eyes at Madison, disregarding his statement about the name. "I'm Rafael, but people call me Rafe."

Madison hadn't expected Rafael to hold out his hand for him to shake, and he got exactly what he expected – just a glare. Madison didn't like the presence of Rafael so far, and he didn't have high hopes for the future of hanging around with him.

"Like the angel?" Madison had promised his mother that he would make some sort of friend, and the only way he would make one was to continue conversation.

Rafael nodded. "Yeah, like the angel."

* * *

**Author's Note**

So, this was just a little experiment. Who can guess where this is going? Uh-huh, you bet!

Please review and tell me what you think of the idea. Is it good? Bad? Did I just ruin Rafael Martinez? Or did I make him better? (Probably not. Only Ms. Kelley Armstrong could make her character's better... except Chloe and Derek. They're doomed.)

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter, and the second chapter will be up very-very soon!

(Don't forget to check out my other story, _Run, Honey, Run_!)


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter Two**

**You Hit Like Sam**

Rafael looked Madison up and down, taking in every little detail. Madison shifted under his gaze, his face expression hardening. Madison wasn't happy about moving in the first place, he definitely wasn't happy about some stranger trying to read him by the way he dressed. It was unnerving.

"You don't act like a boy, and you don't really look like one. You're too... groomed."

"Well, I apologise for not being able to just pick up any old top from the floor and put it on. I'd like to smell like I clean," Madison's voice was harsh as he snapped at him, his arms crossing over his chest.

Madison wasn't keen on spending any more time with Rafael. Every word the boy spoke was at least some sort of an insult, all because Madison was different. His parents didn't want him to have a normal life – hence the name Madison and his parents had brought him up to be clean. Was there really any crime in that?

Rafael simply laughed. Madison didn't find it amusing like Rafael did; he found it insulting and mean. How would he like it if Madison picked on the way he dressed, the way he acted – the way he looked? Rafael wouldn't be happy, Madison knew that much.

Madison remembered enough bullying from his childhood because of his name and the way he was, he didn't need someone like Rafael to bully him when he was just about to make a new life – well, just when he was forced into making a new life.

"Are you sure you're not transgendered? Because I'm totally fine with talking to a transgender."

Madison's anger rose up and he could mentally feel as though he was twitching. Before he could even register what he was about to do, he punched the boy in front of him. Not in the arm, not in the chest – square across his jaw.

No one had ever assumed Madison was transgendered. He didn't have anything wrong with transgendered people, but he wasn't one of them. He was a man, and he had always been of the male gendered since he was born.

"Do I hit like I ever was – or still am – a girl?"

Rafael nodded, rubbing his jaw a little. "Yeah, you hit like Sam."

Madison groaned in frustration, turned on the spot and began walking back to Badger Lake. He couldn't take Rafael's attitude, and he was sure that he was only acting the way he was to annoy Madison. He had come across people like Rafael before, and he hated them – no way would he ever become friends with him.

Any longer with Rafael and Madison was sure to attack him, possibly kill him. Madison was used to moving around a lot, so attacking Rafael and having to move from that Godforsaken place wouldn't have taken a toll on him at all.

Madison had attacked so many people in his lifetime, Rafael would be nothing. Madison never understood how everyone he attacked would always end up in the hospital – and at worst case, they only came out of hospital so they would get a proper burial.

Madison had a temper; he admitted that when people told him. Whenever he got too angry, everything would just turn red. His mother always said he got that from her, and his mother did try and help him control that anger – he just couldn't do it.

"Are you some sort of undeveloped werewolf?" Rafael caught up with him as if he was a walking, talking feline.

Whenever Madison's mother brought him cats and they had to move, they would have to give them away, but they still seemed to follow Madison – their original owner. His mother always told him not to look at them; they'll just get bored and walk away.

_'Don't look at him. He'll go away if you don't look at him,'_ Madison thought, staring down at the muddy floor below him as he sped up. He knew it would be impossible to outrun Rafael; Madison wasn't the best at sports.

"Ah, right, I get it. You're getting your strop on because I called you a girl – real clever."

Madison continued to ignore the boy. It was far from easy, considering Madison wasn't like his sister – he didn't have selective hearing. Madison always thought it was polite to answer someone when they talked to him, but he was far from being polite with Rafael.

"Listen," Madison couldn't help himself, he had to speak. "Leave me alone and go dance around your little fire. Okay?"

Before Madison could even defend himself, Rafael had him on the floor with his hands around his throat. Madison had known he had crossed the line with the racial slur. He had meant it, mainly to see what Rafael's reaction was – and it wasn't the best reaction.

Madison's air was restricted and he clawed at Rafael's wrists. He tried pushing him away, tried yanking his hands away from his neck. Nothing worked, and Rafael was much stronger than Madison was – he was much stronger than Madison had thought.

A shout was heard but Madison didn't understand a word of it. The only thing he realised was when Rafael was pulled off of him, and he was gasping to get some type of air. His heartbeat had raised and he felt as though he had run a mile – or even more.

"You freak!" Madison's voice sounded broken for a moment or two, before his voice box restored itself. "You could have killed me!"

"Calm down," a dark haired girl turned to Madison as a blond boy held back Rafael. "What exactly happened?"

Madison stared at the girl for a moment, expecting Rafael to explain why he had nearly killed him. The girl was much like Rafael – Native American. She had dark hair that was quite long, and her eyes were a dark brown. Not that Madison took much notice of her appearance, she wasn't his type – she was far from it.

The boy that was holding back Rafael had blond hair, but naturally tanned skin. Not the type of skin you would see in California, the type of skin you would see in Italy. He wasn't much taller than Madison, and Madison made a note of that.

"Well?" The girl urged him to tell her.

"Well what? Does there need to be a reason?" Madison's voice came out as a snap, just like he intended it to be. "I was talking nicely with-"

"You racist liar!" Rafael snared as he struggled to get out of the boy's grip. "He picked on the fact I have Native American blood!"

"He called me transgendered!"

The girl rolled her eyes at them both, which to their dismay, only made Madison angrier. Madison didn't like it when people didn't take his side; he was a spoilt brat that way. The girl hadn't yet taken Rafael's side, but it was obvious she would – she had known him longer.

"Drop it, you two," the blond boy said, loosening his grip of Rafael. "Now say sorry."

Madison crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Rafael. Madison had taken it as Rafael had to say sorry, and Madison was content with that. Why should he have to say sorry? Some woodland areas have fires, it doesn't mean he was picking on his race. Rafael shouldn't have flipped out.

"Come on then," Madison pressed. "I'm waiting."

"Both of you!" The girl shouted – or as Madison would have said, shrieked.

Madison looked to the floor, then back up at the people in front of him. It was three against one, and if he didn't apologise, they would probably all gang up on him and he would go through what he went through in his high school in Buffalo – the first time he moved.

"Sorry," Madison mumbled. "It was wrong, I shouldn't have said it."

Rafael relaxed a little, and the blond boy let go of his arms. Madison didn't expect an apology, and after around five minutes of waiting for one, he didn't get one. Madison didn't feel guilty about what he said per se, but he knew it must have hurt Rafael – and he felt much better after apologising. Madison knew Native American's got enough crap; they didn't need Madison to stereotype them.

Rafael looked around at the people staring at him. "What? I'm not saying sorry. His insult was worse than mine."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you to the two people who commented first. You're kind of dedicated to this chapter, whoever you are. Both comment-ers were guests, so I can't put their usernames. Anyway, thank you!


End file.
